


underneath this sky (we're together, we'll be alright)

by babychannie97



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Kissing, Leaving Home, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychannie97/pseuds/babychannie97
Summary: Kevin stares at the stars in the sky.Sunwoo stares at his moon right next to him.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	underneath this sky (we're together, we'll be alright)

**Author's Note:**

> alright. I have finally come to terms with my absolute inability to write fluff and cute warm fics. I'm sorry.

The moon washes over them, bathing them in a pale glow. The gentle, almost nostalgic buzz of crickets surround the two boys lying over a blanket on the roof.

"Hyung?" Sunwoo starts softly, unsurely, afraid to break the perfect silence they had been in.

It's not every day he gets to stargaze on his roof with Moon Kevin.

The older boy merely hums, stretching his arms above his head with a sigh against the cool floor of the roof.

"Do you think," Sunwoo pauses, takes a deep breath. 

_You would miss me when you leave?_

The words are on the on the tip of his tongue, ready to be spoken out loud. Finally out loud.

Yet, "You would miss this place when you leave?" is what tumbles past Sunwoo's lips instead.

Kevin sighs, delicate fingers coming up to rest atop Sunwoo's head, gently carding through the raven locks.

Sunwoot tries not to lean into the touch, ask, beg for more.

"I would, I think," Kevin says softly.

Sunwoo dares to turn his head to stare at his hyung, glowing under the moonlight, his beautiful hyung who's going to leave him, just like everyone else.

_"One day you'll leave this town too, Sunwoo-ah, and go to the city. You'll go and you'll never come back"_

Sunwoo remembers how his other hyungs whispered these words to him, right before they left, one by one. Just as Kevin will, tomorrow at dawn.

_There's nothingh here for you._

"What would you miss about this town?"

_What is there to miss about this town? This empty little town, miles from the city, with it's empty little houses and the empty little people who own them?_

Kevin hums, as if truly thinking about it, deep in thought.

"I'd miss swimming at the old pool in summer. I'd miss the free raspberry popsicles Mrs. Han gives us. I'd miss sneaking out late to head to the lake. I'd miss Mr Yoon's yelling when I'm working at the store"

Sunwoo chuckles at that, low and soft.

"I'd missing singing at the pub on Fridays. I'd miss sitting on the swings at twilight. I'd miss stargazing on roofs,"

Kevint to stare back at Sunwoo. Kevin smiles, soft and sad and _so beautiful, hyung. You're so beautiful. Inside out._

"I'd miss doing all these with you."

Sunwoo's eyes widen.

"But most of all, I'd miss this," 

Sunwoo doesn't register the older's lips pressing gently against his until Kevin brushes his thumb across his cheek.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Moon is kissing him.

_Kevin Moon is kissing me._

Sunwoo's breath hitches, pressing back and tilts his head, deepening the kiss.

Just as he does, Kevin gasps and pulls away.

Sunwoo chases his mouth before the older puts a warm palm against his chest.

Sunwoo, out of breath and blown out eyes, relents, lets his hyung rest the palm right over his heart, feeling the rapid beats silently.

"Oh Sunwoo," Kevin sighs softly, and belatedly Sunwoo notices the tears slip down his hyung's cheeks.

"Do you regret it?" 

_Do you regret kissing me, hyung? Do you regret coming up here with me, hyung? Do you—_

"I could never regret that, Sunwoo-yah" Kevin smiles, a little sad around the edges as he crawls closer to hover above him. 

_You're so beautiful, hyung. Always have been. My moonlight boy._

They kiss. Soft and gentle. Barely there and chaste. 

Sunwoo can taste Kevin's tears.

Involuntarily he wraps his arms around Kevin's waist and burries his face in his hair just as the older leans down, head nestled at the crook of Sunwoo's neck.

"I'd miss you." 

When the first rays of the sun seeps in through the bedroom curtains, with no trace of the older boy, Kim Sunwoo misses Moon Kevin too.

— ☽ ✦ ☾ —

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it so far :) kudos and comments really make my day hehe ily 
> 
> PS: I might post an alternate version of this fic that will include smut. But that depends if y'all wanna read it :3


End file.
